


Impatience

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tony wants to do is take Bruce out for a change.<br/>All Bruce wants to do is stay in and finish his research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

“Are you done yet?” 

Bruce didn’t even bother glancing up from his microscope, heaving a sigh as he continued his work.  If he had looked up though, he might have laughed at the look of utter impatience and boredom on Tony’s face.  Usually if they were in the lab together, he’d be bouncing off the ways and ready to fire ALL the lasers at anything Bruce suggested, but not today.

“I thought you said you’d be done an hour ago?”  Tony whined, attempting to balance Bruce’s pen on the end of his nose.

Bruce was so used to his antics by now that he didn’t even have to look up when he grabbed the pen back, tucking it into his pocket. 

“C’mon, we were supposed to go out tonight, you promised me!”  Tony sighed, reaching over and poking Bruce between the ribs.  Looking up from his microscope he frowned, raising an eyebrow at the desperate look on hid companion’s face.  “If you’re trying to seduce me with science to make me forget that we had plans tonight, it won’t work.  I have no idea what you’re working on—”

“Unstable isotopes.”

“— but I don’t want to know. You can’t convince me to negate our plans, not this time.”  Tony powered on, trying to pretend the idea of staying in the lab to help research unstable isotopes wasn’t an exciting proposition.  “Look, I know you hate going out… but you promised me just ONCE I could take you on a normal date.” 

“We both know why I don’t want to go out.”  He sighed, trying to rub away the frustration and worry etched into his forehead.  “Its too risky.”

“Can’t we go just this once?  You’re in control, there’s almost no danger of the Other Guy making an appearance, and even if there were, he loves me. I could handle it.”  Tony smirked, take Bruce’s hands in his.  The scientist shifted restlessly from foot to foot, refusing to meet Tony’s eyes.  “You know, it could be fun.  We’ll get food and bitch about the crappy seating at the movie theater and have awkward small talk in the car.  Don’t you want to have awkward small talk with me anymore?”

“Of course I want awkward small talk with you.  Awkward small talk leads to crazy sex later in the evening, didn’t you know that?”  Bruce smiled when Tony’s face lit up.  “Alright, I’ll come with you.  Just let me have the arm rest at the movie and no crowded resteraunts.”

“Anything for you.” Tony grinned, running off to get his keys.

Looking back into the microscope Bruce smiled again, pleased with the turn his research was taking.  If he was correct, and God he hoped he was, there might be a future for him in which they could go out regularly like normal couples.  Biting his tongue when Tony bounded back into the room to bring him his coat, Bruce swallowed his secret.  He wanted to be sure before he shared his findings with Tony. 

As the left the lab, Bruce took one last look back at the microscope.  If he was right, there might be a chemical formula to suppress the Hulk so he couldn’t pop out unbidden. 

But best not to tell Tony that until I’m sure, he thought as his boyfriend led him to the car.  Tony could get SO impatient. 


End file.
